Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name for the criminal empire that the player controls in the game. It serves as the structure that consists of all the resources, territory, and hired minions needed for your plan to dominate the world and is led by your chosen Evil Genius. Overview This organization is created and funded by the intelligent and charismatic mastermind that the player has chosen as his Evil Genius. It will be composed of henchmen and minions that do his or her evil bidding, and their operations are divided between managing their hidden base and organizing away teams through the world domination screen. Evil Genius This figure is the epitome of evil and their unrivaled genius makes them the undisputed leader of their organization. The character has the ability to boost the importance of orders and execute any one of their underlings who displease them to remind the rest just who is in charge, and depending on who is chosen to lead, he or she provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, no one is left to lead the world to greatness and the game automatically ends. Henchmen and Minions Minions and Henchmen are the loyal forces that are hired by your Evil Genius to do their bidding and who they rely on to carry out their schemes. He or she starts with a team of basic Construction Workers, who are weak, easily replaceable, and are only good for building rooms and purchasing objects. But, he or she can train them to perform more specialized tasks required of them, through the use of interrogation devices on captured civilian hostages to extract the skills needed to be passed on. Through training, the basic workers can be converted to one of three fields of advanced minions, Military, Science, and Social classes. Military Minions patrol, guard, and defend the base and their master by capturing or eliminating all enemies that seek to infiltrate your base and cause trouble as ordered. With the help of surveillance systems, military forces can respond more effectively. Science Minions are used to fix broken equipment and perform research in a laboratory to develop a wide range of new objects, traps, and other devices that allow your operations and defenses to grow more sophisticated and be performed more efficiently. Social Minions are used to distract agents and entertain tourists using various manipulation techniques, allowing for more subtle methods of dealing with opposition, and also provide care for any exhausted minions. Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings. The player starts with one henchman and can hire more as he or she becomes more well-known, because henchmen are a vain lot and will only work for a master that they respect. Island Base The base is where your operations take place. It is a hidden fortress built inside of a mountain that takes place on an uncharted island, where the inner earth is mined by Workers and new rooms are constructed as part of the stronghold. Outside, a hotel cover operation is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents, keeping them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also a depot which is the way into the outside world. It is where minions leave to purchase objects and bring back to base, sent to regions of the globe, and by which their stolen money, loot treasures, hostages, and important objects are delivered to your base, but it is also how agents and tourists can arrive on the island. All the rooms built have specific purposes and are all linked by corridors, which are guarded by security doors, have surveillance systems and loudspeakers to keep personnel alerted, and have dozens of traps installed to help keep intruders at bay. The list of rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity that your organization is allowed to have and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest, so they can better serve their master. *'Control Room:' This is the area where filtered information relating to their world activities takes place, including money income, status of minions currently doing missions, notoriety level, and heat levels based on monitored news radio frequencies and secure communications made by the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' It is where the center of the organization's base defense is. This room is where weapons racks and the security desks that are linked to the surveillance systems around the base are placed. The armory is also contains the holding cells where captured prisoners are put inside, who await your interrogation orders and diabolical torture plans. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the storage room where all the money and loot objects that the organization has acquired is kept in the form of stacks of gold bars, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to purchase objects as requested. *'Training Room:' This room is where the organization trains their many specialized minions, by having the specific advanced minion act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers. *'Freezer:' This is the place where the body bags of characters that have been killed have to be moved to avoid suspicion from others. *'Power Plant:' This is where all of the power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors, traps, holding cells, and various equipment to function. If the power plant fails to generate the right amount of power, the base will shut down and leave them defenseless in the dark. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research for the organization. They use advanced scientific equipment to uncover new objects, traps, and other evil technology that serve to improve their evil operations. The equipment can also be used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is where the Evil Genius resides. From this fashionably decorated room, he or she can order around their army of minions and control the base systems from the seat of an impressive desk, as well as relax to replenish his or her stats and think up dastardly plans. It is also used to conduct meetings of the highest importance. Also, below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' This room allows minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, and other objects. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health using this room, using many different devices. After the organization has obtained more resources and increased their wealth enough to purchase a new and bigger island, they will move there and build a larger base inside of its mountain. Within this island, the area that is essential to completing your Evil Genius' plan for world domination can be built inside. * Hangar: '''This room allows the Evil Genius to achieve true power. The hangar is built inside the caverns of an inactive volcano on the second island base. It will hold a weapons platform where super weapons capable of bringing the world to its knees are assembled, like launching the rocket that will house the Doomsday Device payload that your Evil Genius plans to unleash on the world. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the control room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. The organization sends minions to the regions on the map where they follow one of three commands as you order them to: * '''Stealing: Your minions regularly steal money from the specific regions to which they are sent to provide steady income to your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Minions have to follow these orders to be kept safe in their regions from agents. This gives them a short moment to hide from dangers. After which, they will go back to what they were previously doing before. When Social Minions are present on the world domination screen, they will cover up heat generated by other minions, and reduce the total heat gained by completing Acts of Infamy. The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing uncovered Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the status of the organization, such as destroying places and landmarks, obliterating cities, conquering small nations, toppling monarchies, causing chaos through various manipulation techniques, and stealing priceless loot treasures to adorn your lair. Special acts provide the means to capture hostage trainers, take important devices, hire additional henchmen, and help complete several story objectives. History See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions